


All Spark's Creation

by Iris_Reid92



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human Experimentation, Lennox and Epps are good big brothers, Ratchet and Optimus meet their match, Robot/Human Relationships, Simmons is not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: The cube and Megatron weren't the only secrets Sector-7 were withholding from the world. Tsunade and her twin sister Kurenai were Sector-7's most tight lipped secret. Brought in when they were ten, the girls have been subject to a series of experiments to see how what the power of the all spark would do if when transferred into an organic based host. What happens when the cube bestows them with a series of powers? And how will meeting a group of bots affect them?





	All Spark's Creation

* * *

_"Before time began, there was "The cube," we know not where it comes from only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time we lived in harmony but like all great power, some wanted it for good others for evil, and so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and "The cube" was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world and just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery threw us to an unkown planet called "Earth"... but we were alerady to late."_

* * *

 Six Years Earlier

Twin sisters Tsunade and Kurenai Warren ten years old looked around the darkened wet smelling hallway not knowing what to do as their father led them down the hall to a large room where a cube is being held.

"You'll be staying here for a while," their father said as he handed them over to his assistants.

The girls' protests could be heard through the compound as the experiments as said assistants began preparing them for the tests to come. But nothing could prepare the girls for the torment and pain they were to be met with in years to come.

* * *

Four Years Later

Kurenai turned to her sister in their cell as pain filled spams ran through their bodies.

"When will this stop?" Tsunade asked as she cried.

Kurenai didn't know how to answer her sister. Instead she focused her power to keep them warm as they lay on the cold and humid floor.

The girls had been under ground for four years now. After their father had abandoned them to be experimented on, they had learned quickly not scream but take the pain as the scientists did whatever they liked as they carried on with experiment after experiment to see what the cube they have did to them or if it did _anything_ as its energy was being used on them. What the scientists didn't expected (or know) is that the cube chose them as the protectors of its power and knowledge. The Cube knew what the scientists were doing and vowed to protect them till their Guardians arrived in it's stead. During the years the girls have been subject to these experiments, the Cube has been teaching them what and how they were to use their powers. Kurenai vowed to only fight to protect, she has seen what horrors mankind can do and swore to protect all from any and such treatment for as long as she lived. Tsunade vowed to heal, she knew that body and soul need to mend in order to function properly. The contact between the Cube and the girls gave the it the chance to protect them as best it could from the testing but there was only so much it could do against the physical stimulation to provoke some sort of response from them.

One day all changed when one Agent Simmons caught wind of the human experiments his sector was conducting. He knew it could very well cost him his life but he knew he had to do _something_. Luck was on his side when the room the girls were being experimented on exploded giving him the chance escape with them. He knew that there was only so much the Sector could do without blowing their cover so much to expose  _why_ exactly they need the girls back. He was able to track down their mother who more than happily (and relieved) accepted her daughters back with open arms. The girls vowed to never tell their mother what they had gone through instead choosing to write everything in journals. As time progressed, they showed mental advances no child that had grown in captivity had ever shown. Its simply impossible...they were being re-introduced to school subjects and soon were almost passed high school level material. Agent Simmons was able to move them to another city and was pleased to hear that they would be attending high school. Only time would tell how this new life would treat them.

* * *

2 Years later

Tsunade and Kurenai waved at their mother as they mounted there bikes and peddled to school each laughing as they saw Trent place a clearly 'this is mine' arm over Mikaela's shoulders as they walked into the school. Tsunade shook her head and hoped that whoever her partner would be would not be as caveman like as Trent DeMarco. 

"Come one Tsu lets get to class before a certain someone sees us," Kurenai told her sister.

Joshua Vargas was one pushy ass. He never knew when no meant no and so believed that when a girl told him that its that she is playing hard to get. Tsunade and Kurenai were two of many girls in the school who'd do almost anything to kick the snot out of him. She was half tempted to do it anyway screw the consequences.

Kurenai shivered at that and followed after her sister to class. They saw Josh from a distance, thankfully it remained that way.

The day went without a hitch until it came time for history class.


End file.
